A L I E N 1942
by White Wolf Of Wind
Summary: In WWII Lurks The Most Powerful Killing Machine In The Universe, The Xenomorph Race. (Im not so good at summarys) :(
1. Chapter 1

A L I E N

_1942_

Location: Peenemunde

Year: 1942

Weapons Storage.

"Vas Ist …" Me-262s were heard in the background. The German walked up to an egg like object on its side by an opened crate. "Vas Ist" before the German finished the egg opened and a hand like creature sprung onto his face. A scream was let out and was heard by the nearest Jet Hanger. 3 soldiers ran in circles till finding his body with the creature lying by his head. "Are du ok?" "Ja, just god hit on my head or something…" the soldiers took the creature by his head and showed the man lying on the ground. "Verdammen…" The German stared at the creature and stood, stretching and examining the creature once again. He walked to a Me-262 and jumped into the cockpit and radioed that he was launching. The jet engines launched swift out of the hanger and flew about 100 stories high. "I'm about…Ahhh… AHHHH!" Static was heard on the radio when blood splattered all over the cockpit window as the jet glided down and crashed by another hanger area. A snake like thing slithered out before the soldiers and pilots ran to the crash. "Vas Das!" everyone gathered around the crash and didn't notice what lurked in the radio room inside the jet hanger. One Hour Went By…  



	2. Chapter 2

A L I E N

_1942_

Location: Peenemunde

Year: 1942

Radio Room, Jet Hanger.

1 hour went by… a small piece of skin lays in the corner of the radio room. 5 soldiers walked in the room, one of them stepping on a sticky substance. Dropping behind the group stood a 7 ft tall creature with a long scythe barbed like tail, a strong exo skeleton, beetle black body and a slim long head, complete of this killing machine was pure acid blood that can penetrate through 3 steel hulls. Drool dripped down like Niagara Falls till, the creature stood. One of the soldiers looked back and tapped the others shoulder. "Look…behind…us" with that every soldier looked back. They grabbed their guns and shot at it like wild till their ammo depleted. "Did we get it?" they looked close till the gun smoke disappeared. The Alien dropped on top of one of the soldiers and head bit it, spilling a high amount of blood everywhere and instantly killing him. "Shieser!" the creature sliced two of the soldier's heads off with its sharp barb tail. The last two soldiers tried running away, but the Alien stabbed its tail through one of them. The Alien kept him in the air grabbed his waist with one hand, and his neck with the other. Than it ripped him in half spewing blood all over the room, the last soldier ran to a group of soldiers and pilots marching. "Vas happened to you?!" "There's a damn Alien that just killed four soldiers!" the group stared. "Take us to where this happened" "Ja…" they followed him to the blood soaked radio room. "Holy…" "I told you…" "Where ist das alien now" "I don't know" drool rained down on top of a soldier. He looked up and…


	3. Chapter 3

A L I E N

_1942_

Location: Peenemunde

Year: 1942

Radio Room, Jet Hanger.

He looked up and was head bit, killing him instantly. "There it is!" all outside pilots and soldiers heard gunshots. Six bodies were thrown though a brick wall and into the airfield. Soldiers stood still and stared than ran toward the radio room. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the Alien standing on the rail of the radio room drooling and screeching. "What…the fuck is that thing" they stood in fright, staring at it till a soldier took out his Mp-40 and shot blindly at the Alien missing every shot. The Alien waited till his ammo depleted and sprung onto a pilot and clawed through his chest. They all shot blindly at the alien missing shot after shot. The Alien jumped on another soldier and head bit him. A General shot a Lugar and hit its head, barely hurting it. The creature ran on all fours at an amazing speed toward the general. An Me-262 shot at the creature spilling its acid like blood everywhere, and some onto the general. "Vas!" the general panicked and took off his coat; it was too late since the acid had already got onto his uniform and than ate through it getting onto his flesh. "It burns!" the acid ate through his chest killing him. He fell to the ground next to the dead creature, left over acid from it leached onto the general's dead body eating through his leftover flesh and than through his skeleton. "Get that thing to an autopsy now, and get the general's body out of here…" "Where all I found is his skull the rest of him is melted into nothing." They grabbed the Alien by its head and dragged it to the medic area…


End file.
